Our Love Can't meet
by Satchiko Sakura
Summary: Timing is important in this world. You must know how to play it, for you to have luck. In a world that was full of sadness; what will you bid just to find a single love and happiness, will you take the risk or you'll just play safe?"


OUR Love Can't MEEt

written by: Clarivel Jane E. Matias

"Timing is important in this world. You must know how to play it, for you to have luck. In a world that was full of sadness; what will you bid just to find a single love and happiness, will you take the risk or you'll just play safe?"

Satchiko Sakura was a teenage girl who happened to be always alone and has her own world. Maybe this was because she was the daughter of the CEO of Sakura company which was said to be the world's leading Industrial Company. Everyone was afraid to get near of her because they thought that they might be punished. For her, everyday was the same; it seems that it was torturing her. She never wanted to be the daughter of a CEO. She just wanted a simple life with a happy family and friends.

One night, she could not sleep, and then she decided to escape from her room and take a walk outside. She didn't know where her foot was leading her until she got into a garden. It was a beautiful garden full of flowers. While she was wondering around, She heard a sound of a violin. A beautiful music that played in her ears, she tried to find the person who played it but when she was getting closer to the person, the music suddenly disappeared. Since then, every night she tried to escape from her room for "The garden of mysterious music" that's what she calls it. As she thought, every night, the violin played, she really loved the music that's why she started to dance a ballet. She also never intended to find or search for the person who played it because the same thing happened when she tried to find the person. She fell in love to that person who played the violin. Her hearts and mind firmly dictates that it was really a man that played and not a woman.

One day, under the blossom tree of her school, while she was reading her book. She suddenly heard the same sound of the violin. She ran toward the room from where the sound was coming. When she reached the room, she said to herself "Is this it? Will I meet you here?" when she was to open the door, it suddenly opened "Thanks! Teach me again, will you?" the man holding a violin said. "Okey! Just call me" a handsome man answered and then he looked at Satchiko and smiled at her. "Satchiko... I.." he said but Satchiko ignored him, instead, she walked toward the guy holding the violin. So the handsome guy just bowed his head and went away. "Can I do anything for you?" the man holding the violin said. Then Satchiko replied him "Play the violin" The man asked her why but Satchiko just repeated what she said. So the man played it then Satchiko started to dance a ballet like what she usually do. When the man finished playing the violin, Satchiko said, "I finally found you". The man could not understand what she was saying then Satchiko suddenly kissed him but the man immediately push her away and said "I'm sorry but... you kiss the wrong guy, I think I'm not the guy you've been searching for". When the man was to go away, she grabbed his hand and said "Then who is he?" but the man didn't answered. Satchiko was left alone in the room. She started crying until she fell asleep. Suddenly, the handsome guy a while ago came back in the room. He quietly walked toward the instrument and got the violin. then he walked toward Satchiko and put a handkerchief and a letter from where Satchiko fell asleep. The guy went away, in just second Satchiko woke up and saw the handkerchief and the letter: "You look more beautiful when you dance at night with your cheerful smiling face, so please don't cry anymore". When she read it, she immediately went outside and searched for the guy. "Where are you? Is it you? Are you the one? When will I meet you?" then she bowed her head. When she was to turned around, the handsome guy intentionally bumped her and said "I'm sorry...for.." but Satchiko just turned and said "That's okey" then she walked away. The guy was still staring at her even if she was walking away from him. He said "I'm sorry for not letting you know that I'm the one who admired you and love you so much, that I'm the guy you've been searching for a long time". Then he walked away. They walked on separate ways but would there be any possibility that they might cruise a single way??


End file.
